Sorcerer and True Alpha: The rise of Vengeance
Story After the moments from True Alpha and Sorcerer, there was a van with kidnapped girls in it and then David sped to it and went to the passenger side of the van and veered it to stop it and knocked out the weird man and let the girls out. David went back to his house and then Kimberly and Seth congratulate him for what he has done. Kimberly said, “David I am really proud of you, that guy was really weird”. Seth said, “He is a pedophile”. David said, “No wonder why he is weird”. Seth said, “Check this out last week there was a sorcerer who saved the city from the evil sorcerer”. David said, “Huh I never heard of him, He is cool”. Kimberly said, “Seth and I are going to red robin, do you want to come”? David said, “Sure, are you guys on a date or something”? Seth said, “No a family gathering, you are Kim’s brother and my future brother in law and we love it when we have this”. David said, “Okay I will join”. David, Kimberly and Seth were at Red Robin and having a good time. Kimberly said, “David, Seth and I are moving in together, we found an apartment”. David said, “I am really proud of you guys, so what does the apartment look like”? Seth said, “It looks like this”. David said, “Pretty big, I really like the balcony”. Seth said, “Yeah it looks pretty nice”. David said, “I will be right back”. Isaac said, “David”. David said, “Isaac, how are you doing bro?” Isaac said, “Really good, how about you man”. David said, “I am fine, just being with my adopted sister and her boyfriend”. Isaac said, “Really cool”. David said, “I heard about this sorcerer guy, he saved the city last week right”. Isaac said, “Right, Let me introduce you to my brother”. David said, “Okay”. Isaac said, “William this is David Cosloff and David this is William”. William said, “hey David nice to meet you”. When David shook William’s hand, David sensed William’s power and he knew his secret”. David went back to the table where Kimberly and Seth are sitting at, David said, “Isaac’s brother is the sorcerer”. Kimberly said, “What”. Ryan said, “How did you know?” David said, “When I shook his hand I sensed his power”. Kimberly said, “Wow that is incredible”. Then 4 armored trucks came in to the bank of Colorado and the police cars were chasing them. David said, “I got to go”. William said, “I got to go”. When David and William got out of the Red Robin and went to the bank of Colorado to prevent a robbery, there was a lot of chaos in the bank a lot of screaming a lot of gunshots. True Alpha and sorcerer came in and the robbers fired at them. True Alpha dodged the bullets and the sorcerer stopped them and dropped them to the ground. True Alpha was punching the robbers and trapped them with a chain and Sorcerer locked the chain. David said, “Good job Sorcerer”. William said, “Good job True Alpha”. William and David went back to Red Robin and William went to his table and David went to his table, David said to Kimberly and Seth, “William and I both saved the bank”. Seth said, “Wow I think God sent you a message”. David said, “I know he did”. William said, “You don’t know who was with me at the bank robbery”. Sarah said, “Who?” William said, “True Alpha, David Cosloff”. Sarah said, “I think God wants you and David to team up”. William said, “what for”. Sarah said, “You will see, I am proud of you”. William said, “thank you”. Daniel said, “I am proud of you too brother”. Daniel and William hugged The next day, William and David went to David’s house and they talked. David said, “How long have you been the sorcerer?” William said, “A week how long have you been the True Alpha”? David said, “A year, do you know why God gives us these powers”? William said, “I believe that God know we are descendants of the angels and he wants us to protect earth from the devil’s army”. David said, “that is really awesome that you said that, I am a descendent of the fire angel’. William said, “Wow that is cool”. David said, “I want to be truthful here, why I did bad decisions in my life was because my family was taken away from me, they died”. William said, “How”. David said, “A demon killed them he blasted them with his death ray, I watched them die and I was really down, I felt alone but then I met Kimberly’s family and they took me in, Kimberly and I were kids back then and her father was away before that Kimberly treated me like her big brother and she said to me that she needed me, I remembered the times she was down and hurt she told me what bothered her and she sometimes cried on me because she knew I was there for her, sometimes she had difficult times with her relationship with Seth and she felt that she wanted to break up with him and I told her that just give a break for a week and you guys should come back and Kimberly cried on me and she said thank you and then Seth and Kimberly are stronger than ever before, I am really proud of them”. William said, “Thank you for sharing man, it is tough you know but when there are tough times I have my brother on my side”. David said, “That is good man”. While David and William were talking, there were six demons that came out of the underground and they appeared as humans. They want to attack Colorado Springs to make a signal to David and William. Kimberly and Seth were discussing about David and William. Kimberly said, “I am really glad that William and David are getting along”. Seth said, “Heroes have to get along before they team up”. Kimberly said, “True, what will David and William face anyway”? Seth said, “I am not sure but they will overcome it”. Bridgette said, “of course they will, they are heroes of God”. Seth said, “True”. Kimberly said, “I want to be truthful here, When you were dying, I was really upset and depressed, I felt that If I ever lose you, I will lose myself but David was there for me and he was blaming himself for it but it wasn’t true it was the devil’s but David saved you and I got you back”. Kimberly and Seth hugged and kissed. The day after the conversations of David and William and Kimberly and Seth, Bridgette and Ryan meet up with William and Sarah and they got to know each other. Sarah said, “So Kimberly David is your adopted brother”. Kimberly said, “Yeah we adopted him when he was 6, his family died but he actually adopted us, before him I never had a brother, I just have a sister Brooke and my parents are divorced and my dad left us, it really bothered me but when David came along it really healed me and Brooke a lot. William said, “Wow that is a really good story, what about you Seth”. Seth said, “Well my parents are married and have two sisters, I met Kimberly when we were juniors back in June 2014”. William said, “That is good man”. While that good double date was happening David sped through the woods and he felt something that will happen. David said, “Demons, six demons”. While the double date was going on, the six demons went to the Citadel mall and people ran away to get out of the Citadel mall. David heard the screaming and he sped to the place where William, Sarah, Kimberly and Seth were having their double date. David said to William, “there is an attack at the Citadel mall”. William said, “Okay”. The six demons were looking for the heroes, the first demon said, “they are going to be here any minute now”. David sped to the Citadel mall and said, “Looking for us”. The Second Demon said, “well well, isn’t it the heroes of God”. David said, “We are going to stop all of you”. While the True Alpha and Sorcerer were fighting the demons, Kimberly and Sarah were talking and while they were talking they saw the attack on the Citadel mall and they got worried. Sarah said, “I hope William is okay, there are six demons and two of them”. Kimberly said, “David and William will be okay, we just need to believe in them”. Sarah said, “Okay thank you”. Kimberly and Sarah hugged. Ryan said to himself. “Come on David you can do this”. True Alpha and Sorcerer kept fighting the demons and they are fading away. True Alpha kept punching them and the sorcerer blasted them with his magic. They are destroyed. After the battle, David and William came home and they had a celebration with their friends. Kimberly said, “I am so proud of you David, I knew you could beat them”. David said, “thank you sis”. David and Kimberly hugged, Seth said, “I am proud of you man, I know you could do it”. David said, “Thanks man, hey can I have a private conversation with you”? Seth said, “Sure”. David said, “So when are you guys moving to your place”? Ryan said, “In about a week” David said, “that’s good, I will miss Kimberly being here”. Ryan said, “Hey we can visit right”. David said, “True”. While David and Seth were talking, William and Sarah were talking, Sarah said, “William I want to tell you something”. William said, “What is it”? Sarah said, “I want us to level up our relationship because I love you and you are really important to me always”. William said, “I will accept it”. William and Sarah kissed. Then after that William and David went to their headquarters and they trained. The heroes became partners to defend the city